Never Left Hell!
by Selene467
Summary: Sequel! Gohan is wished back to earth after having been in Hell for one year. But his return isn’t as cheery as he thought it would be, for no one has come to welcome him back. Where is everyone? Gohan sets out to find them. Rated M because of bloody scen
1. Empty Return

**Alright here is the first chapter of the sequel to Into Hell Itself! **

btw sentences in italics are thoughts. Also it's rated M because I had a bloody scene and might have more and wasn't sure what rate was right. So If you don't like blood, don't read.

**Sequel title: Never Left Hell!**

**Summary:** Gohan is wished back to earth after having been in Hell for one year. But his return isn't as cheery as he thought it would be, for no one has come to welcome him back. Where is everyone? Gohan sets out to find them. Will he find them?

_  
Chapter one: Empty Return_

A flash is seen passing by a mountain. Next second the mountain blows up. The flash stops a few meters away from the rubble of the mountain. It's a boy about 12 or 13 years old. He takes a fighting stance and cups his hands together. He starts chanting some words and a white/blue glow forms in his hands.

Suddenly a white monster lands across him. Without a second to waist the white/blue glow is fired straight at it. Just before the creature is blown away he screams a name that echo's through Hell.

'GOHAN!'

The creature is fired away into the distance and the boy stands up. He grins just before he begins to flicker. His form is disappearing. He looks worried at his own body.

'What the …..!' He says, but the rest is not heard for he vanished from Hell leaving no trace of him ever being there.

A guard from Hell sighs after watching everything. He then smiles thinking about what happened.

'Guess the year is over, he?' He says already knowing the answer and walks away.

#

A huge dust cloud appears in the desert area known as the place where Cell died at the hands of Gohan. The dust clears to show a figure standing surprised. He looks around confused.

'What happened?' Gohan asks himself for there is no one else around. Gohan realizes where he is as he sees the cliffs. 'Guess I've been wished back then' he speaks out loud.

Gohan gets a strange feeling since no one's here to see him. He forgets about it thinking they didn't know he'd be brought back to that place. Guessing they are on the Look Out Gohan flies off to find them there, leaving behind the empty desert.

#

Gohan can see the Look Out in the distance. He feels happy to be back here, but something isn't right. He can't sense anyone. Gohan knows they can hide their energy level, but still he has a bad feeling.

Carefully Gohan lands on the Look Out. His expression turns immediately to shock as he sees the burn marking like someone fired ki-blasts. He runs inside desperate to find someone. He checks every room, the kitchen and outside. Not even Dende is around or Mr. PooPoo.

Gohan jumps off the Look Out to check on Korin. He finds no burn markings, but the place is just as deserted as the Look Out. Gohan fears the worst and flies off to his home.

'_Please let them be alright. Please say they're just somewhere else. Please be alright' _Gohan thinks as he flies at full speed turning to SS in his panic.

#

Gohan is closing in on Mt. Paozu when he comes to a full stop in the air abruptly. There's smoke rising from Mt. Paozu. Gohan shakes his shock away and flies further. When he sees his home he drops down from the air and lands on his knees. His home, his house is completely burned down. Gohan tries to see if there was anyone inside, but in his heart he already knows.

Gohan can barely stand from the pain in his heart so he flies again. He goes to the waterfall where Piccolo always meditates. Half way there Gohan spots something. He reluctantly lands, but as soon as he sees what it is he grabs his stomach in a desperate way to not throw up. He closes his eyes but the tears keep running freely.

In front of Gohan there are two graves. One holds the name 'Chichi'. To Gohan's surprise and shock the second one holds the name 'Goten', as in his little baby brother Goten. Gohan can't think straight anymore and yells in pure agony.

'_Why! Why did this happen!? How did this happen!? Why!!'_ Gohan thinks in his mind.

#

After what seems like hours Gohan shakily gets up tears still running down his face. He holds his hand over his heart as if trying to stop the pain it feels. Without another glance at the graves Gohan flies off to Capsule Corps hoping to find some answers there or anyone alive.

As Gohan flies to Capsule Corps he encounters a few cities. To add more worries he finds they are completely empty, deserted. Gohan looks away and flies as fast as his SS state will let him without transforming again.

#

Capsule Corps, Bulma's home, Vegeta's home and Trunks's home. Gohan feels sick when he thinks Trunks might be gone as well. _'Not just adults, but even children…What happened while I was gone?' _Gohan thinks. He doesn't give it more thought and enters Capsule Corps.

It's pitch-black dark in there. Gohan hits the light switch, but not surprising it doesn't work. Gohan gets a bad feeling again and forms a ki sphere in his hand. The room lights up to reveal Bulma's living room. It seems normal except for the mess. Furniture and other stuff are damaged and all over the place. Gohan reluctantly continues to check the other parts of the house.

The whole house is the same except for the lab. Bulma's lab is worse. Burn markings cover the place and everything is destroyed. _'You would think whoever did this would just blow up Capsule since it holds so much explosive things. Why did they do it so "personal"? Perhaps he knew them, us' _Gohan wonders.

Gohan continues to look through the lab. Then he sees something. Gohan pushes some stuff aside and turns pale. In front of him lies a lab assistant, but his body is chopped into pieces. Blood has spilled over the floor. Gohan turns green and covers his mouth in an attempt to stop the vomit. Luckily he succeeds.

Gohan quickly leaves and runs outside. He arrives in the back of Capsule and sees the Gravity Room or what is left of it. The top holds a hole and it's burned out from the inside. Gohan doesn't dare to look inside, but does so anyway. This time he can't help it and turns around and vomits on the grass.

Inside the GR lay Vegeta with his arms and legs cut from his body and the rest of his body is flat as if someone squashed the blood out of him. The blood was everywhere, even on the walls of the GR. Gohan wants to close his eyes and never open them. Before he can close them he sees blue hair. He crawls closer and yells in horror when he sees Bulma, Yamcha and Trunks in the same state as Vegeta. Blood all over them and the grass they lay on. All their arms and legs cut off and their bodies flat like the blood was squashed out of them.

Gohan screams again while tears keep flowing and his heart hurts like hell. _'No! NO! No! NO! NO! NO! '_ Gohan thinks over and over. Then he yells in pure agony and grieve.

'NO!!' Gohan yells until his lungs hurt and he falls unconscious from the pain and sickening images of his friends.

#

Hours later Gohan wakes up. The sun is setting already. Gohan remembers why he fell unconscious and quickly pushes the thoughts away. He stands up and wonders what he will do. A groan snaps Gohan out of his thoughts and he turns around. He sees nothing. Fearing the worst Gohan transforms to SS since he lost that form after fainting. Carefully he walks to the streets where he thought the groan was from, if it even was a groan. Gohan isn't sure about anything anymore. Gohan stops on the street and looks around him. He doesn't hear anything anymore.

'_Did I really hear something or was it my imagination? I wouldn't be surprised if I started hearing and seeing things' _Gohan thinks.

He turns to normal leaving his SS state. Just when his power is down to normal he again hears the groan. Gohan tenses up, but doesn't transform this time. The groan was coming from across the street. Gohan sees the rubble and carefully approaches it. Then he sees something that causes his heart to tense so much it almost feels like a heart attack. There under the rubble, a small orange piece of clothing. Gohan abruptly turns SS and shoots forward. As quick as he can he moves the rubble revealing a person dressed in an orange gi.

'DAD!!' Gohan shouts.

Quickly and carefully he pulls his father out of the rubble and lays him down on the street. He's breathing, but weakly. The rubble had been pressuring his lungs. Goku has cuts everywhere with blood even now oozing out. Goku's face is covered with blood from a serious head wound. It's almost a hole in his head. His legs seem to be broken and he has a fatal wound in his stomach area. How he can still be alive Gohan doesn't know. He quickly runs inside Bulma's house, trying to find anything to help his father, without looking at the bodies as he passes them.

Gohan returns with bandages, medicines and stitches etc. He cleans Goku's wounds and bandages them after attempting to stitch them. They might not be done well, but as long as they hold his dad alive until he can find Dende it doesn't matter.

'_I will find help. I won't let you down this time!' _Gohan thinks.

Suddenly he hears his dad's voice. 'Who's th..there?' Goku asks weakly. Gohan feels tears run down his face upon hearing his dad's voice. _'He'll make it, I know he will' _Gohan thinks.

'It's me dad, Gohan' Gohan says. Goku's eyes are open weakly and look as though they don't recognize that name. When Goku looks at the person next to him his eyes open wider.

'Go…Gohan?' He asks unsure. Gohan nods frantically.

'Yes dad! It's me!' He says loudly while shaking of relieve that he didn't lose everybody. Gohan feels his dad's hand touch his cheek as if he tries to be sure it's his son. Then Goku mumbles something weakly as his eyes slowly close again.

'Gohan, the dragon…balls…..one……wish…still….re…..' Goku says but can't continue as he falls unconscious again. Gohan feels the panic rise again, but upon seeing his father breathing calms down.

'_The dragon balls.. one wish remains, he?'_ Gohan thinks. Right there and then Gohan makes up his mind. _'This wasn't the home I wanted to return to. I didn't go into Hell to let the world end up like this! I will fix this! I will find the dragon balls again and change earth's fate!'_ Gohan thinks.

He stands up and transforms to SS 2. Then he lifts up his father and flies off to find a place to keep his dad safe while he searches for the dragon balls.

#

Gohan lands near the waterfall where Piccolo always meditates. He knows there is a cave behind it and only he and Piccolo know about it. Gohan places Goku carefully on the ground in the cave and tries to make his dad comfortable. Then he steps outside and looks up at the sky with a determined look.

'_I don't know yet what happened to Piccolo and the others, but I will find out and I will fix this mess if it is the last thing I do!'_

With that Gohan flies off into the sky feeling determined and angry.

**This was the first chapter of ****Never Left Hell****. I hope you liked it. **

_I know I didn't have Goten in __Into Hell Itself!__, but he was born already. I just didn't put him in there yet. (chichi left him in her dad's care when she was gone)_

**Please Review! Please do! **

'**Till next chapter! **


	2. Revealed

**Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. BTW please also read what's under the chapter, I really need some help.**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter two: Revealed _

Gohan is on his way to Korin's place hoping to find a senzu bean. He powers down to SS to preserve his energy and avoid probable detection. _'Better be a bit more on the safe side in case that monster is still around' _Gohan thinks.

Shortly after flying in SS Gohan sees Korin's place. He lands quietly and looks around. _'I hope korin has some senzu beans hidden somewhere. My dad really needs one' _Gohan thinks as he starts checking the place entirely.

After ten minutes Gohan still hasn't found anything and he gives up the search for a senzu bean. He leaps off and flies away to Capsule Corps.

#

Somewhere in an empty city a strange looking shadow appears in the moonlight since it's already night. The creature who the shadow belongs to is grinning as he sees the empty city. His grin disappears and he looks up. The creature has sensed something. A power, a very strong power.

The shadow flashes away as the creature flies into the air pursuing the power. His shadow keeps up with him on the ground as he flies over the city into a forest area.

He's still not close to the power he senses when it suddenly disappears. The creature's growls can be heard within a mile range. Even though he can't sense it anymore he's not giving up on some fun and flies in a different direction seeking to destroy another city, if there still is one left to destroy.

#

Gohan arrives back at Capsule Corps. Before he enters the building he walks over to the bodies of his friends. He tries his best to stop himself from getting sick again. Gohan is determined to fix everything, but still feels he should at least bury the bodies. He fires four ki-blasts at some ground and creates four graves. He then puts Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Yamcha each in a hole.

After a few more minutes Gohan enters the building. _'I hope the dragon can fix them, normally when the bodies are destroyed it's impossible. God I hope they're not too badly damaged' _Gohan can't help but think as he wanders around the house. _'Damn it Gohan! Stop it! You have to focus!' _Gohan mentally slaps himself and remembers why he came here in the first place. 'Now where did Bulma leave the dragonball radar?' Gohan ask himself out loud.

After searching the whole house in 30 minutes including the lab, Gohan still found nothing. Gohan yawns and feels drowsy. He quickly shakes it off and walks outside. _'Maybe Bulma left it at the Look out. I'll check there tomorrow. I'd better get back to dad' _And with that thought Gohan flies off in SS to the cave where he left his dad.

#

Gohan flies behind the waterfall and lands in the cave. As his feet hit the ground and have to sustain him Gohan nearly falls over from exhaustion and grabs onto the cave wall. Carefully he walks to his dad who's still unconscious. Gohan sits down next to him and leans with his back against the cave wall. _'I can't be that tired from flying and searching. I guess it's the mental strain' _Gohan thinks as he closes his eyes forgetting for a minute where he was. Gohan listens to the waterfall and his dad's breathing and finds himself falling into a deep sleep.

#

_Gohan finds himself stuck somehow. In front of him are his friends and family. They're all tied around trees and look pretty beaten. Even Goten and Trunks are bruised. Gohan sees a dark shape come closer, but can't see who it is. Even when the creature stands in the sunlight it stays dark. _

_The creature lashes out at Gohan's face and causes a little blood to trickle from Gohan's mouth. Gohan doesn't flinch and looks angrily at the creature. The creature then walks to Chichi and shows everyone a knife. Gohan struggles to get loose, but somehow his arms are inside the rock making it unable to move away. Without another second the creature sticks the knife into Chichi's stomach and turns it to make the bleeding worse._

'_Noooooooooo!!' Gohan screams, but it sounds muffled. Chichi screams in agony before her eyes close and Gohan can't sense her anymore. _

_The creature laughs which sounds a bit familiar to Gohan, but he quickly forgets it as he sees the creature choose his next victim. The creature steps back and throws the knife into Goten's stomach. The share force from the throw causes the knife to go completely through him and the tree. Goten doesn't even get a chance to scream as his eyes flutter and he is gone._

'_Noooooooooo!!' Gohan screams again, but still it is muffled. Gohan can't take much anymore and even hopes he can die first so he doesn't have to see anyone else die. _

_The creature turns to Gohan as if hearing what Gohan thought. Gohan looks down feeling defeated. Normally he would go into a rage if someone killed his family, but somehow he didn't have any will to go on. He found himself breathing slower. The creature came closer and without warning slashed the knife, which had returned to his hands, across Gohan's face. Gohan's own blood started to trickle from the wound and mixed with Goten's blood that was now on Gohan as well. _

'_Gohan?' A voice sounded far away. Gohan didn't even bother to look around for it. He felt broken. _

_The creature stuck the knife into Gohan's right shoulder causing Gohan to scream in pain this time. The creature smirked so familiar and turned the knife inside the shoulder. Gohan screamed again, but the pain was too great and his voice just cut off. The creature pulled the knife out and Gohan flinched. Gohan's breathing got slower and heavier. _

'_Gohan!' That voice again, this time a bit louder. 'Was it worry in the voice' Gohan thought. He looked up and saw his friends and family looking at him, but they didn't look worried or scared or angry. They seemed to be emotionless as if they cared for nothing. _

_The creature got bored and stuck the knife into Gohan's left leg causing the boy to scream in pain again. He turned it inside his leg, but this time Gohan gritted his teeth feeling no need to scream anymore. The creature clearly didn't like this and growled as he pulled the knife out. Gohan hung his head and closed his eyes. He wanted it to end. The creature thought the same and aimed at Gohan's heart and threw the knife. Gohan felt the knife enter his skin as if in slow motion. It continued and made his way to his heart. At the moment that the knife hit the heart and started to penetrate it Gohan heard one last thing._

'_GOHAN!!'_

#

Gohan awoke with a startle and jumped up hitting his head at the cave ceiling. He landed on his butt on the ground and grabbed his chest in shock. After a minute sounds returned to him. The waterfall, the wind that got into the cave, his beating heart, his stressed breathing and a voice. Gohan turned his head and saw his father still laying there, but awake and worried as he looked at him.

'Dad?' Gohan asked not knowing why he asked. Goku's worried face left as he heard his son talking.

'Yeah, it's me' Goku answered weakly. Gohan slowly let go of his chest and his breathing went a little easier.

'What happened?' He asked. Goku moved a bit trying to sit up. Gohan noticed and quickly helped him. 'You know you actually shouldn't sit up' Gohan said as Goku leaned against the cave wall.

'I guess, but I've had enough with laying down. To answer your other question, I think you were having a nightmare' Goku said a bit serious. Goku noticed how Gohan immediately looked down clearly not wanting to remember it.

'You could say that' Gohan said quietly that even Goku had to restrain his ears, but he managed to hear him. Gohan got up on his feet and looked at the waterfall in front of the cave opening.

'Where're you going?' Goku asked. Gohan didn't turn around and kept staring at the waterfall.

'I'm going to the Look Out to see if the dragonball radar is there' Gohan said. 'I'll be back as soon as I can and don't try to move anymore. I'll bring you some food after I've searched for the dragonball radar' Gohan finished. He flies off in SS leaving Goku behind before he could ask anything.

#

Gohan sees the Look Out as a little speck in the distance and he drops out of SS. Carefully he lands on the Look Out. He starts searching outside the building and then ventures inside, checking room after room.

Gohan sighs as he can't find it. He turns around to go outside when he suddenly feels a energy signature. It's not very strong, but still familiar. Gohan turns back and follows it. It's coming from the kitchen. Gohan turns around the corner to enter the kitchen and steps on something.

As sudden noise is heard after Gohan stepped on the paper. Pans and other stuff have fallen to the floor. Gohan looks up and sees a pale looking Mr. PooPoo standing in the kitchen. He looks at Gohan and gets some color back.

'Mr. PooPoo?' Gohan asks. Mr. PooPoo nods and then quickly grabs hold of Gohan and starts dragging him with him. Gohan just follows and not much later he stops behind the building.

'Wait here a minute' Mr. PooPoo says. He walks a bit further and suddenly disappears. Gohan looks shocked but shortly after Mr. PooPoo appears again. 'Don't worry it's safe, follow me' He says.

Gohan walks after him and finds himself in a blue room. It looks almost like a normal house.

'Gohan!' Gohan looks around and sees Dende running to him. Gohan is stunned to see him.

'Dende?' Gohan asks. Dende nods and both sit down on a chair. Mr. PooPoo takes a seat as well.

'Gohan we're glad to have you back' Dende says. Gohan finally is past begin stunned and becomes serious.

'I'm not sure whether it is nice to be back' Gohan admits. Dende and Mr. PooPoo understand.

'I take it you have seen quit a bit since you returned' Mr. PooPoo says.

'Yeah. My mom and Goten' Gohan says and Dende and Mr. PooPoo clearly look sad. 'I found Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha as well' Gohan continues.

'We're very sorry that you had to come back to such a world. I shall explain what happened here' Mr. PooPoo said. Gohan nodded. 'First of all I wished you back'.

Gohan nodded again and noticed how Mr. PooPoo and Dende both looked like they didn't really want to remember everything.

'Well after you and your dad closed the portal there was no contact with you anymore. We were all a bit down without you, but didn't have much time. Me and Dende returned to the Look Out and the others all went to their homes. Within a week trouble arose. Cell attacked your home' Mr. PooPoo said and took a breath.

'What! Cell! He got out?!' Gohan said angrily and panicky.

'Yes he did. He killed your mother and brother and then disappeared for a while. Goku was lost in depression for a while until we found out where Cell had been. He had destroyed numerous cities and its inhabitants. The z-fighters gathered and tried to take him down, but cell just toyed with them and defeated them. Tien and Chiaotzu died first. The others he just left alive and he went on another rampage. Within a month Cell had created the world Trunks had come back to fix except this time Cell was the evil doer' Mr. PooPoo gave Gohan a minute to take it all in.

'How could this happen?' Gohan asks more to himself. Dende and Mr. PooPoo didn't now what to say so Mr. PooPoo continued.

'After a while there weren't many cities left on earth and Cell started to attack its protectors. He found the Look Out and tried to kill Dende, but Piccolo got in the way. I was able to hide Dende and myself in this room which was magically created after Dende became the guardian of the earth. No one can detect anything that's inside nor can anyone sense this room is here. We don't know what happened to Piccolo. He was missing as was Cell and the Look Out looked as it looks now. We found out that Cell had killed everyone at master Roshi's house. He then tried to kill Bulma and Trunks, but Yamcha tried to safe them. Vegeta had already been killed while training to become strong enough to kill Cell. We heard Goku tried to stop him, but he came to late for Yamcha, Trunks and Bulma. We didn't hear anymore from Goku and assumed he was dead too' Mr. PooPoo was crying by now as well as Dende who just let a few tears fall.

Gohan couldn't help by let some tears fall himself after hearing this. 'That monster!' Gohan shouted startling the other two a bit. _'It's my fault, I let him out! I should have noticed! I killed everyone' _Gohan thought. 'Wait! Dad's not dead. I found him' Gohan said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Mr. PooPoo and Dende looked up with a bit hope sparkling in their eyes.

'I'll bring him up here, he's in bad shape' Gohan said. Dende nodded and before they could say anything else Gohan already jumped through the opening and flew off in SS.

#

Half an hour later Gohan returned with Goku. Dende started healing him, but said it could take a while.

'Gohan I take it you want to search for the dragonballs so you'll need this' Mr. PooPoo said as he gave Gohan the dragonball radar.

'Oh thanks, I've looked everywhere to find it. I'm going right now' Gohan said and he was gone again.

#

'Now where are you? It says you're close' Gohan mumbles out loud. 'There!' Gohan nearly shouts and he rushes down. Gohan picks the two star dragonball up from the dam that some beaver had created.

Then Gohan feels a strong energy signature. A very familiar one. Without wasting any time Gohan hides the dragonball and the dragonball radar under a rock. He then flies into the air as he sees something approaching. Gohan's stomach turns a bit as Gohan remembers what this monster did to his friends.

It's coming closer and Gohan felt anger raising inside him. He was ready.

#

Dende had finished healing Goku. Goku changed into a new gi. 'Thanks for the healing. I'm going to help Gohan' Goku said and was gone as quickly as Gohan was.

#

As Goku stepped onto the Look Out his face became dead serious. He senses something else near Gohan. Goku went SS and flew of to Gohan. _'Cell!' _Goku thought as he felt anger boiling inside him.

****

That was chapter two. Hope you all liked it. Please do review for I need the encouragement. 

'**Till next chapter!**


	3. Luck is on our side, right?

**Sorry if it took too long for some people. Here is the next chapter.**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter three: Luck is on our side, right?_

Gohan sensed the power coming closer. He focused his energy to be ready for anything. Shortly after that a green monster appeared in front of him. Cell smirked upon seeing Gohan.

'Well, well, should have known you'd be back' Cell said menacingly. Gohan gritted his teeth. 'I see you are dying to fight me' Cell joked.

'How did you get out?' Gohan asked with a harsh voice. Cell noticed the tone of voice.

'Hmm, seems you aren't happy. Tell me, have you seen your family by any chance?' Cell said grinning. Gohan nearly crushed his own teeth as he gritted them harder. 'I see it's a touchy subject. Well to answer your question, I escaped during the closing of that hole. You remember, right?' Cell added smiling.

'I take it you caused all this' Gohan said angrily. Cell smirked as he nodded a yes.

'How about some warm-up. I can do with a little fight before I destroy another city, that is if there are any left' Cell said with a menacing voice and smiling the whole time. Gohan felt his anger rising. Seconds later both Cell and Gohan charged each other and the sound of colliding fists roamed through the air.

#

Goku was flying in SS to where he felt Gohan and Cell. A sudden power outburst told him the fight had started. _'I have to hurry. I won't let Gohan fight on his own this time, not again!' _Goku thought as he flew faster.

#

A punch sent Gohan flying backwards, but before he even got far back Cell was behind him again and kicked him forwards again. Cell appeared above Gohan before Gohan could blink and slammed his two fists onto Gohan's head. Gohan went crashing down to earth. Slowly he got up from his little crater and charged back up at Cell.

'You are slow Gohan. Tell me have you grown soft?' Cell asked menacingly. Gohan punched him in the gut, but it was only an after-image. Cell appeared behind Gohan and kicked him hard in the back. Gohan crashed into a mountain and got buried under the rubble. Cell waited as he had a small smile on his face.

#

Goku was closing in on Gohan when he suddenly felt his son's power going down a notch. 'No Gohan!' Goku yelled as he went even faster. Goku focused and sensed Gohan's power signature. _'He's fine. I need to calm down. Gohan is strong' _Goku thought.

Then a thought hit him as he came to an abrupt halt. 'Why am I flying? I can use Instant Transmission' Goku said out loud. He raised two fingers to his forehead and seconds later he vanished.

#

The mountain exploded. The dust cleared and revealed Gohan looking angry but mostly unharmed. He had some scratches and bruises and one cut on his leg. Gohan flew up and stopped in front of Cell.

'Well is that all? I remember you begin much stronger, even in SS' Cell said sounding a bit disappointed. Gohan simply looked at Cell which greatly annoyed the green android. 'Fine if you don't want to speak, then I'll just kill you right now. Goodbye kid' Cell said as he charged Gohan.

Gohan didn't move until the last second. Cell was surprised by this sudden move. Gohan quickly appeared under Cell and punched him in the stomach sending Cell upwards. Cell expected Gohan to appear above him and charged a ki-blast in his hand. Gohan however stayed under him.

'Masenko Ha!' Gohan shouted as he sent an energy beam up towards Cell. Cell did not expect this and was hit full force. Seconds after the beam was gone Cell came falling down. As he passed Gohan, the 12-year old kicked him in the stomach again sending Cell down much faster. Cell crashed into the ground making his own crater.

#

Goku arrived on the battle field. He stood on the ground and saw Gohan pummel Cell. Goku stayed out of sight for now, but was ready to jump in when needed. He watched as Gohan sent Cell crashing into the ground. _'Yes!' _Goku thought.

Then something caught his eye. A orange shine just a bit to his left. Goku slowly walked over to his left trying to stay unnoticed. Cell was too busy to notice and charged back up to Gohan. Goku saw the two-star dragonball laying under a rock with the dragonball radar. A sudden scream above got Goku's attention.

#

Cell charged back up to Gohan. He gritted his teeth in anger for the boy had done some damage. Immediately upon reaching the boy Cell started punching and kicking like a maniac. Gohan dodged and blocked them all, but found no opening to counter-attack.

Cell suddenly pulled back and before Gohan could wonder he vanished. A strong ki-blast hit Gohan in the back incinerating a piece of his gi. Gohan screamed in pain as part of his back was burned. He quickly turned around, but Cell vanished again and appeared above the boy slamming his fists onto Gohan's head again. Gohan went crashing down again. This time he steadied himself a bit and landed on his knees and hands.

Gohan coughed up some blood and looked up angrily. _'Damn, I forgot he can use Instant Transmission' _Gohan thought. He then heard a noise to his left. Gohan saw his dad.

'Dad?' Gohan whispered so Cell would not hear him.

'Yeah it's me. I came to help' Goku whispered back. Gohan shook his head.

'No you should get the dragonball to Dende. He can keep it save' Gohan whispered back a bit louder. Goku looked a bit surprised.

'But son, you can't fight him on your own, let me help' Goku pleaded a little. To his surprise Gohan smiled at him.

'Don't worry dad. I fought him before. Besides I have some cropped up anger to release' Gohan said now looking back at Cell so he didn't think he forgot about him. Goku looked worried.

'Fine, but after I've delivered it I'm coming back' Goku said. Gohan smiled and nodded. He then got on his feet and looked seriously at Cell.

Goku grabbed the dragonball and the dragonball radar and waited for his son to distract Cell. Gohan changed his hands into fists as he let his anger flow. Goku noticed how a little blood trickled down Gohan's hands.

'_He wasn't kidding, he really is angry. I can't blame him' _Goku thought. Gohan let out a scream of anger and his muscles bulged out a bit and his hair spiked upwards letting one single lock fall down his face. Lightning crackled around him as Gohan turned into SS 2.

Cell looked a bit surprised as Gohan went all out. Gohan shot upwards at an incredible speed leaving a small dust cloud behind. Cell raised his power level a bit as Gohan collided seconds later with his fists and they started punching and kicking like two maniacs.

Goku looked a bit stunned at the fight. _'The SS 2 transformation went very fast. I guess Gohan hasn't been slacking off. Be careful son' _Goku thought as he raised two fingers and vanished from that very spot.

#

Seconds later Goku appeared on the Look Out and jumped into the blue hidden room. Dende nearly fell from his chair when Goku suddenly appeared. Mr. PooPoo came running from around a corner upon hearing Dende's scream of shock.

'What happened!?' Mr. PooPoo shouted as he feared Cell had discovered them. He sighed in relieve when he saw Goku.

'Sorry about that Dende. I'm in a hurry' Goku said as he placed the dragonball and the radar on the table.

'You found one!' Dende nearly yelled.

'No Gohan found it, but he's fighting Cell so I have to hurry back' Goku said rapidly, but luckily Dende and Mr. PooPoo understood what he said.

'Wait! He's fighting Cell!?' Dende asked rather horrified. Goku nodded and turned around to leave.

'Wait, wouldn't it be better if you searched for the other dragonballs while Cell is occupied?' Mr. PooPoo suggested. Goku stood still.

'I guess so, but I can't let Gohan fight him alone, Not again. I have to help him' Goku said clearly sounding worried.

'I understand. Then I will search while you help Gohan' Mr. PooPoo said. Goku turned around stunned and Dende looked determined.

'Then I'm going too' Dende said.

'No you can't Dende!' Goku said before Mr. PooPoo could. 'If you are killed there will be no chance to fix this mess. You need to stay here' Goku said. Dende sank onto his seat and sighed.

'I know. I just want to help' Dende said defeated.

'You are already helping. You saved my life. Mr. PooPoo, be careful. I'll try to keep my senses on you in case you're in danger. I really have to go now' Goku said. Mr. PooPoo nodded and Goku jumped outside and was gone.

'I'll be back, don't worry' Mr. PooPoo said as he grabbed the dragonball radar and left as well.

'Be careful' Dende said out loud thinking about the last three friends he now had.

#

Goku appeared back at the battle field again. Gohan and Cell were punching and kicking, but neither could get a blow past the other's defences. Goku decided to wait until an opportunity presented itself before charging in.

#

Gohan and Cell broke apart as they realised it wasn't going to work like this. Gohan senses his dad was back, but didn't show any sign to alert Cell. Cell was smirking which freaked Gohan out a bit.

'What's so funny Cell?' Gohan asked icy. Cell smiled at the tone of voice and question.

'I was imagining your death. It will be a good one, I promise' Cell said menacingly. Gohan didn't even flinch which angered Cell a bit.

'My death, you're joking. I'm going to kick your ass back to Hell!' Gohan said now also sounding menacingly. _'I'm sick of everyone wanting to destroy or concur. I've had enough. I'll kill this bastard, I'll rip him to pieces!' _Gohan thought as he felt his anger rising and losing control over it.

'I don't think so. You can't land one punch through my defence and you actually think you can kill me' Cell said laughing. Gohan looked a bit confused, but it was quickly left for more anger.

'If you haven't noticed, you can't land a single punch either' Gohan snapped back. Cell however smiled at that comment.

'How wrong you are. You really are out of it. Can't you sense my power? I've been holding back this whole time, boy. Let me show you what I've become' Cell said smiling.

He changed his hands into fists and moved them aside as he shouted. His power level shot upwards, but his body barely changed. His eyes looked horrifying and his power reached a terrifying height. Even up in the air Gohan was shaking from the power. Goku on the ground wasn't having it any easier. He barely kept his footing. The air seemed to rip apart if Cell kept going any longer. Suddenly it slowed down. Everything went back to normal except Cell's power. Gohan felt his confidence falter as he sensed the enormous power. It was at least double his SS 2 power.

Cell smirked menacingly. 'How's this, boy?' Cell asked. Gohan kept a straight face though beneath it was only worry and horror.

'_How am I going to fight this? __How did he get so strong? What can I do?!' _Gohan thought. His mind was searching frantically for an answer, but all Gohan got out of it was that he was in deep trouble. _'Not even dad can help me now'_ Gohan thought.

'Nothing to say, boy? Well then lets begin, shall we?' Cell said as he charged forwards.

#

Mr. PooPoo was sitting on flying nimbus, since Goku offered him that. He had to get around somehow. The dragonball radar started beeping insanely. Mr. PooPoo was so on edge that he nearly let it fall from shock. He looked at it and saw a speck that was probably a dragonball.

'Ehm Flying nimbus, could you go that way?' Mr. PooPoo asked nervously as he pointed in a direction. He wasn't sure how to ride this cloud. Seconds later nimbus turned and flew for the direction it was asked to go. Mr. PooPoo grabbed hold of it terrified to fall off.

10 minutes later nimbus stopped and Mr. PooPoo got off. He steadied himself and started looking around. 'The dragonball should be around here' Mr. PooPoo said as he started walking. Suddenly nimbus sped beside him. Mr. PooPoo looked at it, but didn't stop walking. A moment later he lost the ground under his feet.

Mr. PooPoo looked up and noticed he fell in a hole. He grabbed the radar and stood up. He dusted himself off, but it only got worse. 'This is not a good start' Mr. PooPoo said. Then his eye caught a glimpse of something orange. He moved some dirt and found the six-star dragonball. 'Yes I found one!' Mr. PooPoo said loudly. He grabbed the dragonball and put it in his pocket.

He looked up and noticed the flying nimbus. It slowly came down since it was a big hole. Mr. PooPoo thanked it and climbed on top. Quickly the cloud flew up and raced to the Look Out.

#

Gohan crashed into the ground leaving an even bigger crater then before. Goku saw Cell speeding towards Gohan and quickly left his hiding spot. Before Cell could hit Gohan, Goku jumped in between and punched the monster back. Gohan looked a bit surprised, but also glad to see his dad. Cell growled in anger.

'_That was just a lucky shot. I won't be able to catch Cell off guard again' _Goku thought.

'So I see you are still alive as well' Cells aid angrily, but still smiling. Gohan got back on his feet and stood next to his dad. 'Fine I'll just kill you both, or perhaps Gohan can do the honours of killing Goku since he's so good at that' Cell said knowing how Gohan would react.

Goku looked horrified knowing how much of a soar subject that was for Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth which nearly broke and blood sipped out of his fists even more this time. Before Goku could react Gohan charged Cell. Cell simply back-handed him across the face sending him crashing down again.

'Gohan!' Goku yelled. Sensing his son was doing okay he charged next but got the same result. Cell smirked as he saw both warriors slowly getting to their feet. Goku knew they were in trouble and that they couldn't charge in like that again. Gohan however seemed to have completely forgotten how to fight. His power was rising from his anger, which was enormous. He yelled in pure fury shocking Goku and charged back at Cell.

Cell dodged his punches and kicks and seemed to be enjoying himself. Goku could only watch as his son fought in blind fury. 'Well seems I hit a nerve' Cell smirked. Gohan kept pummelling the green android forgetting everything else.

'Gohan you have to stop! This won't help!' Goku shouted hopelessly trying to get Gohan to stop getting himself killed. Goku couldn't keep watching and charged in helping his son.

Goku and Gohan punched and kicked, but neither hit its target. Suddenly Cell vanished using IT. Gohan was now face to face with Goku. Goku looked around searching where Cell had gone when he got hit in the face. Goku flew back a mile and noticed Cell was standing on the ground below. Then he saw Gohan flying straight for him. Blinded by his rage Gohan started kicking an punching Goku who could only block or dodge two or three hits at the most. Gohan slammed his fists into Goku's head sending his father to the ground.

'Well this is amusing' Cell said as he watched Gohan losing his mind. Goku got back up on his feet only to be hit in the face.

'Gohan! It's me, your dad!' Goku shouted trying to get through to the boy. _'What can I do? Shit this is bad! Wait I know!' _Goku thought. Before Gohan could hit him again he vanished and appeared above Cell.

Gohan turned swiftly and noticed Cell and above it his father. Now that he could identify them again he charged back at Cell. Goku punched and kicked Cell as well, but not one got through. Both Gohan and Goku were kicked back hard and crashed into the ground.

'Is that all? Do I really have to kill you both myself? Come on Gohan, you now you want to. Once a murderer, always a murderer. Murder your father again!' Cell shouted.

Gohan's eyes widened in horror and then again blinding rage. This time however the rage was different. He knew exactly who to hit. Before Goku could blink Gohan sped passed him and charged at Cell. Cell easily blocked the boy's punches and kicks and was enjoying himself. Gohan couldn't keep his anger inside anymore and his power flared out of control now and then. Goku watched in horror at Gohan who was losing all control.

'Shut up!' Gohan yelled as Cell opened his mouth to probably say something bad again. 'I've had enough of you! No more! I'm not a murderer! SHUT UP!' Gohan shouted his heart out as if trying to convince himself.

Goku felt his own heart skip a beat upon hearing Gohan's pain through his words. Cell looked a bit bewildered, but quickly regained himself while still dodging and blocking Gohan's punches since Gohan never stopped.

'Not a murderer he? Then why did your father die? Wasn't it because you failed to do what you should do? Come on Gohan, you know it as well as I do' Cell spoke. He suddenly grabbed hold of Gohan and fired Frieza's finishing move at Gohan's stomach making a small hole where blood flooded out of. Then he whispered in Gohan's ear. 'You murdered your father'.

Gohan's eyes widened in horror as he let out an agonising scream. He didn't feel the pain anymore. His power flared in every direction and nearly hit Goku who was watching from below. Out of nowhere Gohan punched Cell in the gut doubling the android over in pain. Followed by a kick in the face sending the android upwards. Before Cell could register what was happening Gohan was above him and planted his fists onto the android's head sending Cell crashing down to earth. Inches above the ground Gohan kicked cell sideways into a mountain. Then he sent several ki-blasts at it crumbling the whole thing on top of him.

Goku was stunned by this outburst and noticed Gohan's hair was growing by inches. (wasn't very long yet, just a few centimetres longer). Suddenly the hair went back to its usual length and Gohan's flared-out power diminished. His hair turned black and Gohan tumbled downwards. Goku rushed to his son and caught him before he got near the ground. _'What power. I see he still as something hidden in him' _Goku thought. He looked proudly at his son. He snapped back to reality upon seeing Gohan's stomach. Quickly he raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished before Cell got back up.

#

A minute after Goku disappeared the mountain blew up. Cell looked very angry and had several cuts and bruises. His right arm was twisted in a sickening way, but the android simply pulled it straight and barely flinched. 'Damn boy. I'll get him for this' Cell said. He noticed they were gone and growled angrily before flying off to find some target practice.

#

Goku jumped into the hidden portal and appeared in the blue room. Dende jumped off his seat and rushed over to Goku and Gohan.

'Is he alright?' Dende asked worried a she saw Gohan's bloody stomach.

'He's hurt badly' Goku replied. He carefully placed Gohan on the couch that stood there and Dende healed his injuries. After that Dende also healed Goku's injuries.

Goku sat at the table. Mr. PooPoo and Dende joined him. 'Are you alright?' Dende asked. Goku looked up and grinned his normal grin.

'Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired and worried about Gohan' Goku replied.

'I have some good news for you then. I found the six-star dragonball' Mr. PooPoo said.

'You did! Wow that's great. So now we have two, right?' Goku stated. Dende nodded.

'Everything will be alright. We'll find the other five before you know it' Dende said.

Goku smiled, but inside he couldn't help but be nervous and worried. _'I hope you're right Dende. Cell is much stronger now. Gohan was in SS 2 and Cell defeated him easily. Gohan does have something hidden inside him. I never could have guessed, but I felt that power went much deeper. Perhaps Gohan found another level? I just hope it is. It could also be just pure anger, but somehow I doubt that. Perhaps Gohan knows more about it, after all he was the one with that power. I should get some rest' _With that last thought Goku stood up and laid down on another couch and fell in deep sleep. Dende and Mr. PooPoo went to sleep as well hoping again that everything that happened was just a dream.

**  
That was chapter three. I'd like to ask people to please review. It doesn't take long and I really like the encouragement. Just a few seconds and you're done. I don't care if it's just one word, I'd be happy to just get a review.**

**This chapter was mostly fighting and I'm not very good at that I think, but don't be to hard on me. It was very tiring to write.**

'**Till next chapter!**


	4. Unleashing Again

**Here is Chapter four**** and sorry it took so long. I got a nice birthday present and was distracted. **

**I want to thank**** Mike for reviewing and I hope more people will review. **

**BTW "IT" means Instant Transmission, just so you know if you hadn't figured that out yet, just as SS is Super Saiyan and SS 2..well you understand right.**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter four: Unleashing Again_

Inside the hidden chamber the probably last survivors on earth slept peacefully for as much as that was possible. Gohan however did not have such a pleasant sleep. He lay tossing and turning on the couch and mumbled a few words. His eyes were tightly closed as if in pain.

#

_Gohan walked inside his house. The moment he stepped inside he slipped and landed hard on his butt. He looked around him and saw the floor was covered in crimson red. Gohan touched some of it with his fingers._

'_Blood' Gohan said. _

_As quickly as he could he ran inside his room where also Goten slept. Upon entering it the smell of fresh blood hit him in the face. Gohan ignored it and frantically searched around the room. His eyes stopped at a small foot from behind his bed. Gohan walked towards his bed and upon seeing it his face turned horrified._

'_No…..Go..ten'_

_There behind his own bed lay his little brother….dead. A hole in his stomach or back since he was laying on his stomach. In his head was a decent hole as well and his hands were chopped off. Gohan's stomach nearly jumped out of his body. Gohan turned around and ran out of the room to his parents room._

_He already knew what he would see._

'_Mom…no…please' _

_On the bed lay Chichi his mom covered in blood as well. An expression of horror and agony on her face. Her legs were chopped off from the knees and in her throat stuck a knife. There was no more blood coming out since it was already all over her and the room._

'_No please' Gohan thought as he realised his dad was missing. He felt weak on his knees and nearly had to crawl outside._

_He managed to get outside, but it was far from better._

'_No…'_

_In front of him lay his dad. A knife in his stomach and his head was split into two with just the chin still attached. Goku's body made a spasm causing Gohan to jump back. _

'_Gohan….' Goku's body spoke. Gohan looked horrified and speechless._

'_He was dead, this wasn't possible. How could he still be alive?' Gohan thought. Goku opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Gohan felt his heart die as Goku looked at him angrily._

'_Why Gohan? Why ..we..ren..t you..here? You let us…down' Goku's body spoke. Gohan couldn't believe what he heard. Tears filled his eyes, but he desperately tried to hold them back._

_Goku started convulsing and blood shot out form his split head and stomach. 'No…DAD!' Gohan yelled._

#

'No….Go..ten…mom….No…please…..no…DAD!' Gohan yelled abruptly and fell off the couch and hit the ground. Goku jumped up and took his fighting stance on the couch looking frantically around and sensing for any intruders.

Gohan slowly rose from the ground and sat back on it. Goku realised they were safe and saw Gohan's troubled face.

'Gohan?' Goku asked worried. Gohan didn't look up, but stared at his hands. Goku felt worried.

Mr. PooPoo and Dende came in the room looking shocked. Dende noticed how troubled Gohan looked and realised he must have had a nightmare. Both left the two saiyans.

'Gohan wanna tell me what you saw?' Goku asked gently. Gohan still didn't look up and moved a bit uncomfortable on the couch.

'It was nothing' Gohan said and before Goku could question him again he lay down with his back to Goku. Goku sighed inwardly and sat down on his own couch since he was still standing. _'He used to tell me everything' _Goku thought.

Goku stayed up the rest of the night watching his son. Gohan tried to sleep, but couldn't. He faked himself sleeping so Goku wouldn't ask him stuff again.

#

Far away from the Look Out dust clouds raised high in the air when a couple of mountains were crumbled. Cell stepped through the dust looking angry. He fired another ki-blast at another mountain with the same result.

'What are they looking for? How did the brat do so much damage? I will kill him as soon as I see him!' Cell spoke out loud angrily. He flew up seeking more stuff to destroy.

#

'That was good' Goku said as he placed the last plate on top of the others. Dende was looking at the two dragonballs while Mr. PooPoo started cleaning the plates. Gohan just sat at the table staring at his empty plates.

'So ready to go find some more dragonballs?' Goku asked Gohan. Gohan didn't hear him. He was thinking about the nightmare. 'Gohan?' Goku asked a bit worried.

Gohan was startled as Goku put a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. 'Huh..oh I'm fine. Lets go!' Gohan said.

Gohan and Goku stood up from their seats. Goku grabbed the dragonball radar. 'To bad we don't have more of these' Gohan said as he looked at the dragonball radar.

Suddenly everyone was startled by a plate falling on the ground. All three looked at Mr. PooPoo who turned around to them.

'I just remembered there is one more radar' Mr. PooPoo said.

'What! Where?' Goku and Gohan both asked a bit fast and loud. Dende showed an expression of realisation as well now.

'Bulma made another in capsule form. She always carried it with her' Mr. PooPoo said. Goku looked overjoyed, but Gohan's face dropped.

'Gohan? What's wrong?' Dende asked. Goku and Mr. PooPoo looked at him and saw how troubled he looked. Gohan didn't look up at any of them.

'Is it really with Bulma, did she never leave it somewhere?' Gohan asked carefully. Goku suddenly realised it.

'It's okay son. I can go get it' Goku said as he remembered how Bulma was killed. Dende and Mr. PooPoo realised it as well now. Gohan did look up this time at Goku.

'No you can't. I have to get it' Gohan said. Goku looked confused at this. 'I'm the only one who knows where she is now' Gohan continued.

'I've seen where she was killed. I know where to go as well' Goku said still confused by Gohan.

'No you don't, because I buried her' Gohan said. This caused some surprised looks. 'I just couldn't let them all lay there like that, so I buried them all' Gohan said. Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

'Alright, you go then. Be careful' Goku said. Gohan nodded and jumped outside the blue room. 'I'm going to find the next dragonball' With that said Goku left as well.

#

Gohan turned SS as he flew towards Capsule Corps. He buried Bulma and the others close by. While he flew he kept seeing his mom and brother's grave. He shook his head and focused on the job.

Soon Gohan landed near Capsule Corps. He walked down the street and flew to a small hill a bit away from the house. At the other side of the hill Gohan saw the four graves he made. He carefully dug through Bulma's grave and found her. A sick feeling overwhelmed Gohan again when he saw her. He took a deep breath of fresh air and checked her pockets. He found it in her jacket pocket.

Gohan closed the grave again and flew away from the hill. He released the capsule and a small radar took it's place. Gohan clicked it on and saw a beep of a dragonball. Not wasting a second he flew away from the city.

#

Goku was close to a dragonball. He landed in a destroyed city. He carefully walked down the street closer to the dragonball. He had to step carefully so he wouldn't step on people. Goku's anger rose as he continued to walk.

He stopped as the radar said he was on the right spot. He looked around him and noticed how many bodies there were around him. Knowing the dragonball would be under one of them he carefully moved a few bodies.

When he moved the seventh body he saw the orange ball. He grabbed it and looked at it. The three-star dragonball lay in his hand. Goku concentrated on the Look Out and disappeared from sight.

#

Mr. PooPoo gladly took the dragonball from Goku. 'Thank you Goku' Mr. PooPoo said politely.

'No problem. I'm going to find anther one' Goku said and he disappeared from sight again. Mr. PooPoo disappeared into the blue room leaving the Look Out abandoned again.

Goku arrived in another city and started flying hoping to get a beep from the radar.

#

Gohan was now far away from Capsule Corps. He noticed how the dragonball he spotted on his radar was moving very fast as if it used IT. He figured his dad had found that one.

Gohan flew around a different city trying to find a beep. Gohan felt anxious all of a sudden and decided to capsule his radar for the moment. Just as he put it in his pocket a fist connected with his face sending him into a broken building.

'Found you!' Cell screamed as he charged at Gohan who was getting out of the building. Before Gohan could react Cell slammed his whole body into him and both went through the building's outer wall.

Gohan jumped up from the ground. He noticed he was inside the broken building. He raised his SS to the max and avoided a punch from Cell. Cell growled and turned around. It was very dark inside and Cell used his sight too much.

Gohan appeared behind him and hit Cell across the neck sending him tumbling down. _'This is strange. Cell is not focused, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hit him so easily' _Gohan thought.

Cell flew back up and shot ki-blast after ki-blast at Gohan who easily avoided them.

#

Goku stopped abruptly when he sensed Gohan powering up. As he focused he sensed a strangely weak Cell. _'What's with Cell? Did Gohan damage him that badly last time?' _Goku thought.

He quickly used IT and appeared on the Look Out. He jumped into the blue room startling yet again Dende and Mr. PooPoo.

'No time to explain! Have to help Gohan, can you search for more dragonballs while we're busy?' Goku asked without waiting for a response and leaving instantly.

Mr. PooPoo looked a bit confused and grabbed the radar from Goku and left the blue room.

#

Gohan avoided another ki-blast and disappeared from sight. Cell was surprised and started looking around frantically. Gohan appeared in front of him and kicked in using a back flip. Gohan charged at Cell immediately and threw punch after punch in the android's stomach. Gohan finished it with a hard kick to the head sending Cell crashing through the other outer wall of the building.

#

Goku appeared somewhere on a street. He was a bit worried so he didn't get an exact reading on where his son was. Suddenly above him Cell burst through the outer wall of a building. It was clear Cell was kicked through it. Followed by Cell was Gohan who charged right at the android again and kicked him again speeding him faster towards another building.

Cell collided with it and fell on the ground. Gohan stayed in the air charging a kameha. Goku looked confused to see Gohan was only in SS maxed. He was beating Cell easily in just SS.

Cell slowly rose again only to hear a familiar chant. 'Ka..Me…Ha…Me…HA!' Gohan shouted and he let the beam charge right at Cell. The beam obliterated the building behind Cell. Dust covered the whole area.

Gohan looked intense at the spot when a sudden fists connected with his back sending the boy down to the ground. Gohan caught himself on his hands and feet on the ground and jumped out of the way of a ki-blast that followed after him. Cell growled again as Gohan dodged the blast.

Again they were face to face. Cell looked outraged and unfocused and Gohan was much calmer and very focused.

Goku watched from below ready to jump in when the need was there.

#

Mr. PooPoo walked around an empty city. There were no bodies in this city, but it had certainly suffered some mayor damage. He carefully walked around afraid the buildings would collapse on top of him.

The dragonball radar started beeping loudly as he got close to a dragonball. Mr. PooPoo looked around and moved some rubble on the street. There was a small hole in the street just big enough to fit a dragonball. In there he found the dragonball.

Mr. PooPoo tried to pull it out, but his hand didn't fit in it and the dragonball was pretty tight in there. He grabbed a strong piece of metal and started pounding the weak street around the hole. After a few minutes parts of the hole crumbled and the dragonball became free. Mr. PooPoo grabbed the dragonball and stood up.

#

Cell suddenly looked completely calm and evil as always. He was no longer outraged. He noticed Goku, but that was not what caused it. Before Gohan or Goku could react Cell used IT and disappeared.

Gohan looked confused as to why Cell would suddenly leave. Goku was just as confused until he felt where Cell went to. Without another breath Goku disappeared as well using IT leaving Gohan alone.

Gohan focused hard and sensed which direction to go and flew in SS max to that place.

#

Goku arrived at a different city which seemed abandoned since no bodies were around. He saw Cell standing on the street. Goku looked confused until he felt the sudden energy drop from…..Mr. PooPoo!

Cell released Mr. PooPoo who fell dead on the ground. Goku saw it and millions of thoughts raced through his mind and flashes of Mr. PooPoo.

Outraged he looked at Cell who smirked at him. 'How could you! He was innocent!' Goku screamed. Cell was laughing now.

'It's easy. You just snap their neck or strangle them. There are so many ways' Cell said grinning. Goku couldn't take it.

A sudden power outburst stopped Cell's laughing. Goku's energy spiked upwards. He went over his SS max. Lightning started crackling around him and his hair began twitching trying to get upwards. Goku's eyes were full of hatred and rage. In a sudden movement Goku's hair turned upwards and the lightning crackled around him steadily. Goku was now SS 2.

Cell looked a bit worried as he remembered his own Cell Games. He quickly calmed down when he remembered he was much stronger now. After all he did eat that strange fruit in Hell that was protected so strongly.

Goku growled angrily now and without warning charged at Cell catching him off guard and sending him to the ground hard.

#

Gohan was half way there when he felt Mr. PooPoo's energy disappear. 'NO!' Gohan screamed as he sped up going SS 2.

He felt panic raise inside his heart and flashes of people he lost clouded his mind. While flying Gohan felt tears brushing past him. He stopped abruptly when he sensed his father's energy spike upwards. A minute later Goku's power was enormous for Goku's standards. Gohan realised he must have reached SS 2.

Gohan quickly continued flying. He was nearly there.

#

Goku shot a strong ki-blast at Cell on the ground. Cell however was out of his raged state he had with Gohan and was focused again. He dodged the blast and used IT to appear behind Goku and kicked him in the back. Goku stopped his momentum and used the same trick only he appeared right in front of Cell. Cell just in time blocked the attack. Goku and Cell both used IT and collided with each other.

Knowing this wasn't going to work both started punching and kicking each other like crazy, well Goku was, but Cell was pretty calm.

A few minutes later Gohan arrived and saw his dad and Cell changing punches and kicks. Gohan noticed how outraged Goku was and how calm Cell was. _'This is not good' _Gohan thought.

Cell then got a nice opening and sent Goku flying down. Before he reached the ground Cell appeared underneath him and kicked him back up. Goku spit out blood and tried to stop his momentum. As soon as he was stopped Cell punched him sideways into a building. A second later several strong ki-blasts followed crumbling the entire building on top of him.

'Dad!' Gohan shouted as he flew to the collapsing building. Before he reached it however Cell crossed his path and kicked him backwards. Before hitting the ground Gohan shot a ki-blast on the ground shooting himself upwards causing Cell to miss him. Gohan didn't waist a second and hit Cell in the back with his elbow. Cell collided with the ground and growled under his breath.

Gohan quickly flew back to the building and dug his father out. Goku was fine just bruised and scratched. Father and son stood next to each other facing Cell who was on his feet as well.

Goku focused his energy as much as possible while Gohan charged his own SS 2 to its max. Both warriors charged at Cell and delivered punch after punch and kick after kick at the green android. Cell could only block and dodge. It wasn't really hard to do, but there was no opening for going offensive.

Goku disappeared and Cell figured he was attacking in the back. Goku however appeared far above him. Gohan used the distraction to hit Cell with a fist that hold a ki-ball. Cell was sent back in an explosive force that did minor damage to Gohan.

Goku wasn't just hanging above him and shot a kameha at Cell who was not prepared. The beam hit head on burning Cell. When the dust was cleared it revealed a Cell without his right arm and missing his right leg. Goku landed next to his son both looking seriously and angry.

Cell screamed as he regenerated and his arm and leg returned. _'Damn it. Now I face two SS 2's and both very angry. Not to mention they're father and son so they fight well together. My best bet is to fight at a better time' _Cell thought. He used IT and disappeared from sight.

To Goku's and Gohan's surprise he didn't appear anywhere in the city. 'He's run off' Gohan said. Goku nodded in agreement. Both went down to SS and turned around. Goku took the dragonball radar from the ground.

'I'm sorry Mr. PooPoo' Goku said sadly. Gohan was silent as he watched one of his friends dead. Goku noticed and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

They buried him nearby and then Goku transported them to the Look Out. Defeated they entered the blue room leaving SS. Upon seeing their faces Dende realised immediately. He broke down and Gohan just sat next to him knowing he could not comfort him right now.

Goku sat down at the table looking at the radar, realising he asked Mr. PooPoo to search for the dragonballs so he could help Gohan fight Cell. Goku felt the guilt and now realised how Gohan felt after the Cell games and that Gohan had probably been right, but he just wouldn't believe it. Goku looked at Gohan and saw how he was lost in his own memories.

'_I'm so sorry Gohan, De__nde' _Goku thought.

#

Cell appeared in a forest far away from Goku and Gohan. He growled under his breath a moment but calmed down. He looked at the orange ball he stole from that weakling that caused Goku and Gohan so much pain.

'Now what would they want with an orange ball that has four stars in it?' Cell asked out loud. Knowing he wouldn't know the answer he decided to go have some fun and perhaps train to beat those damn saiyans.

#

After an hour Dende was sitting at the table with Goku both looking rather depressed. Both nearly jumped up from their seat when they heard a loud noise followed by something cracking. Goku and Dende turned around and saw Gohan looking extremely angry with one fist through a wall. He easily pulled it out with minor scraps.

'Damn it Cell! I won't let this continue. No more sitting and waiting! No more losing! I will KILL YOU, if it is the last thing I ever DO in my LIFE!' Gohan shouted shocking both Dende and Goku.

Angered like hell Gohan left the room and decided to go meditate to calm down. Goku looked shocked at the hole in the wall.

'_Gohan…you just vowed to kill someone. He's really changed. He never wanted to kill and now he vows to kill Cell. He deserves it off course, but Gohan…what happened to you?' _Goku thought. Gohan closed the door loudly pulling Goku out of his worried thoughts.

**  
This was chapter four. Hope you all liked it and that you will let me know by REVIEWING. It's not easy writing all this, so I would appreciate it if you took a few seconds to review.**

'**Till Next Chapter.**


	5. Turned The Wrong Way

**Here is chapter five, quick isn't it. Now don't forget to review, especially since I now uploaded two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter five: Turned The Wrong Way_

Dende was fast a sleep as was Goku. Gohan however had spent the whole night meditating and thinking. He felt calmer now, but still angry. It was around six in the morning. Gohan stood up and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and tried to make some breakfast.

Dende woke up 10 minutes later from the burning smell. He saw Gohan having trouble and went to help him. Neither said a word and just nodded to each other as they began to work on breakfast.

Another 10 minutes later Goku woke up and noticed the boys were making breakfast. Goku was surprised by this until he remembered Mr. PooPoo was dead. His mood dropped instantly and he sighed as he sat straight up on the couch.

Gohan placed some plates with food on the table and walked to his dad. He placed a hand on his dad's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. Goku noticed the food on the table and decided to be distracted by food for now.

Gohan continued helping Dende and after a few more minutes they were done and all three sat eating in silence. Goku and Gohan were eating a bit abnormal for saiyans now.

After half an hour they were done and all three began cleaning it all up. Dende sighed when they were done and looked at the dragonballs.

'Can I come too?' Dende asked. Goku looked as if he was thinking about it when Gohan abruptly spoke up.

'No' Gohan said strongly. Goku looked a bit confused at Gohan's tone of voice. 'I don't mean to sound like that, but if you get killed all is lost. You are bound with the dragonballs' Gohan explained. Dende nodded in understanding.

Gohan grabbed the capsuled radar while Goku grabbed the other one. Gohan smiled weakly at Dende before he left. Dende smiled back fearing inside he might not see him again if it's up to Cell. Goku shortly placed a hand on Dende's shoulder and then left as well.

Gohan did not wait for his dad to come outside and was already gone as Goku stepped outside. Goku sighed as he flew in a different direction clicking the radar on.

#

Gohan releases the capsule and the radar appeared in his hand. He turned it on and sees a small beep from a dragonball. It's far away and Gohan goes SS and flies in that direction.

#

Goku watched closely at the dragonball radar and flies towards a mountain area. To his surprise it's near his home. Goku lands carefully and starts searching the area.

He comes across the graves of his wife and youngest son. Goku sits down in front of them remembering the day they died.

#

'_I'll be right back, promise' Goku said to Chichi. Chichi looks annoyed and throws her hands up in defeat._

'_Fine then, go, but no fighting with Goten there' Chichi says threateningly. Goku smiles innocently._

'_Hey squirt! Are you coming!' Goku yelled through the house. A few seconds later a two year old Goten comes running outside in a shirt that's too big for him. He is completely covered in it. _

'_Look daddy! Now Onii-chan is with us' Goten said. Goku and Chich smiled, but looked a bit sad remembering Gohan who was in Hell._

'_You look cute in you're brother's shirt' Goku said lifting the young boy up. Goku gave Chichi a quick kiss and used IT to go to the Look Out._

'_Hey guys!' Goku said smiling with Goten on his shoulders. Goten mimicked his dad as always._

'_Hey guy..s!' He managed to say. Goku and the others laughed. All the z-fighters were there including everyone from master Roshi's house and Bulma and Trunks._

_They hadn't met Goten yet so Goku decided he would introduce them now. He placed Goten on the ground who ran to Trunks and the two began playing instantly as if they knew each other for years. _

'_Goku, isn't that shirt a bit big for him?' Bulma asked upon seeing Goten dragging the shirt on the ground._

'_Yeah I guess, but he wanted to wear it since it is Gohan's' Goku said. The others looked a bit sadder hearing Gohan's name. It was nearly half year since he went into Hell. _

_Goten looked over his shoulder hearing his big brother's name. He left Trunks who ran to the food he now spotted. Goten pulled at Goku's clothing who immediately lifted him up._

'_You talking about onii-chan?' Goten asked. He sounded so cute causing everyone to smile. _

'_Yes we are Goten' Goku said. Goten smiled. He only knew his brother for a year, but was already close to him._

'_Onii-chan is great, right daddy' Goten said. Goku agreed and the others smiled at Goten's bond with Gohan even though they only knew each other one year._

'_Yeah he sure is' Goku said. The sadness in his voice was missed by Goten who was already pulling loose to go to Trunks again, but the others noticed it._

_When Goten was out of hearing distance Krillin asked him about it._

'_So think he's still alright?' Krillin asked. Goku looked a bit taken aback by the question, but he had been thinking the same thing for a while now._

'_I don't know. I'm just worried' Goku responded._

'_Gohan will be fine. He's no longer the small kid you remember and can take care of himself' Piccolo said now speaking for the first time._

'_Yeah you're probably right' Goku said. _

'_I remember how shy Gohan was when we met him. Goten is even two years younger and not shy at all' Bulma said. _

'_Yeah I know. He's different than Gohan at that age, but Goten will get the childhood Gohan never got to have' Goku said. The others looked at him knowing how Gohan had to grow up so soon. _

_Out of nowhere Goku's expression became one of true horror and shock. The others were shocked by this. Before they could ask anything Goku turned around looking in a specific direction. Goten felt his daddy's worry and grabbed hold of his clothing._

'_Please watch Goten!' He shouted as he used IT to leave. _

_Goku arrived at his house not realising Goten was with him since he had been holding his clothes. Goku rushed inside the house only to see Chichi covered in blood._

'_No! Chichi!' Goku screamed. He checked her over and over again, but she was dead. _

'_Mommy….wha..' Goten said sobbing as he appeared behind Goku. Shocked to see Goten there Goku quickly grabbed the boy and went outside. _

'_It's okay Goten. Shh easy son' Goku said trying to calm his sobbing child. A laughing noise made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. Goku turned around and saw Cell standing with blood on his hands smirking._

'_Cell! How did you get out!' Goku yelled. Goten remembered that name and felt angry upon remembering._

'_Hahaha…pretty easily. I just flew through the hole half a year ago' Cell said._

'_You!' Goten shouted pointing at Cell. Cell was a bit confused seeing the kid behaving as if he knew him. 'You were killed' Goten continued. Goku saw Cell's mood getting worse and tried to stop Goten from continuing without success. 'Onii-chan killed you' Goten said._

_Without warning Cell charged at the child still in Goku's arms. Goku moved out of the way, but to his shock Goten had other plans and jumped out of his arms. Cell collided with the boy who caught the fist, but was thrown back anyway. Before Goku could react Cell had already slammed him into a tree and charged at Goten._

_He grabbed Goten around the throat and started strangling him.__ Goku used IT to get to them, but Cell was waiting for him to do that. Just as Goku appeared, Cell broke Goten's neck and blasted the kid against Goku._

_Cell left using IT himself leaving Goku in a deep despair. _

#

Goku woke up from his memory and noticed the seven-star dragonball next to Goten's gravestone. It was hidden under some leaves. Goku grabbed it and with one last glance at the graves used IT to go to the Look Out.

#

Gohan landed as he neared his dragonball. He searched the area, but couldn't find it. Gohan's mood became deadly when he sensed Cell coming again.

'_Why does he always come to me?! Probably seeking revenge. Well he's not getting it!' _Gohan thought as he capsuled the radar again and charged up to SS 2.

Cell landed across Gohan looking a bit angry and pleased. 'We meet again, boy' Cell said smirking. Gohan rolled his eyes getting tired of this.

'Are you done talking?' Gohan asked. Cell smirked as he thought of something.

'No, I just came to inform you that I killed your father' Cell said. Gohan crossed his arms in a way of saying 'yeah right'.

Cell charged at Gohan who was distracted trying to sense his father. Gohan stood up from his crater seeing Cell smirking. Gohan felt panic rise inside as he still didn't sense his dad.

'No you didn't. I'd know it. No he can't be!' Gohan said in panic. Cell looked confused not expecting that the boy would believe him. If he didn't sense his dad he should be dead, but he didn't do it.

Gohan's knuckles went white from the strain of Gohan's fists and without warning Gohan charged Cell in a blinding rage. Cell barely blocked it and moved out of the way. Gohan however wasn't going to let him leave and grabbed his fist before he moved away. He slammed his leg in Cell's stomach doubling him over in pain.

Gohan stood there watching him his energy spiking higher and higher. He was pushing past his SS 2 max and Cell could see it. The energy was twitching around Gohan. The lightning around Gohan was so out of control it sometimes hit rocks and mountains nearby. Cell looked worried as Gohan stepped forward.

#

Goku was in the blue room. Dende made him a little food and Goku was eating it. After a few minutes he was done and left the blue room. As soon as he stepped outside he felt Gohan's intense power up. Quickly Goku used IT to go to his son.

#

Gohan was in total control. Cell was blocking and sometimes dodging the blows the thirteen year old boy aimed at him. Gohan used another ki-punch (punch with ki-blast in fist) and sent Cell into the ground hard.

Goku arrived at the place and saw Cell on the ground. Gohan flew right at Cell and the share force pushed Cell through the ground causing an even deeper hole. Gohan came back up and charged a kameha which he sent straight at Cell deepening the hole.

'I WILL MURDER YOU!' Gohan screamed as he flew straight into the hole causing the earth to shake around that place from the blows he delivered deep under the ground.

Goku was shocked hearing that come from Gohan's mouth. Before he could recover his shock a piece of the ground exploded as a blue beam shot through the earth. When the beam was gone Goku noticed Cell against a mountain clearly being shot through the earth with the beam.

Gohan shot out of the huge hole and fired several strong ki-blasts at Cell who was pulling himself loose from the mountain. Cell used IT to escape the blasts and appeared behind Gohan. He got a lucky punch at Gohan's back sending the boy tumbling down a few meters. Gohan shot back up hitting Cell in the face.

Cell recovered and began blocking and dodging Gohan's blows again. He saw the rage in Gohan's eyes. His eyes were empty. He wouldn't even recognise who he was fighting. This gave Cell an idea.

There was no time to raise his fingers to his head since he was constantly blocking so he let one hit him. In his small flight backwards he used IT and appeared behind Goku who looked shocked at this. Gohan turned quickly and saw Goku standing on the ground. Gohan charges straight at Goku, while Cell quickly used IT to get far away so Gohan wouldn't realise who he's fighting.

Goku barely dodged Gohan's fist that was aimed for his head. Shocked he turned around only to get an elbow in his neck.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CELL!' Gohan screamed as he charged at Goku again. Goku realised Gohan is blinded by rage and goes SS 2 so he stood a chance.

Now the fight between father and son begins while Gohan thinks he's fighting Cell.

**  
Well that was chapter five. Sorry for the cliffy. **

**Since I uploaded two chapter today it would be nice if people reviewed. I really want reviews.**

**Don't be to hard on me. I know my fighting scenes aren't that good, it's really hard for me to write.**

'**Till next chapter.**


	6. Blinding Rage

**People here is chapter six. I've tried very hard and really want some reviews. Please review. You could even review without breathing that few time it takes. So please review**** for the trouble I went through to finish this chapter so soon.**

**Enjoy!**** BTW th parts I both italic and underlined are Dende speaking in Gohan's mind.**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter six: Blinding Rage_

Gohan slammed a punch in Goku's face. Goku flew back, but fazed out of sight and appeared next to Gohan. He ducked under a kick aimed for his head.

'Gohan! It's me dad!' Goku shouted as he ducked another kick. Gohan didn't seem to hear him and appeared out of sight.

Goku was too worried about his son so he didn't see the ki-fist coming and it slammed into his back. Goku slammed hard on the ground and slowly scrambled out of his crater. He looked up, but Gohan was gone already. Before Goku could react Gohan slammed a foot in his back and shot several ki-blasts at him.

The smoke cleared revealing Goku pretty bruised and scratched, but not too badly hurt. Gohan's anger rose as he charged Goku in his mind only seeing Cell. Goku dodged most punches and kicks and some he blocked. He couldn't attack his own son. That was a big mistake as Gohan kicked for his head which Goku dodged and in the mean time slammed his fist into Goku's stomach. Goku doubled over in pain and before he could recover Gohan fired a Masenko from point blank range sending Goku through a mountain severely injuring him.

#

'_This is even better as planned. I never thought the boy would truly lose it. He can't even sense it's Goku' _Cell thought from a fair distance. He had been sensing and watching the battle and felt pleased with how things turned out.

#

Goku slowly rose to his feet to find Gohan was missing. He tried to sense him, but he clearly suppressed his power. Goku couldn't help but feel nervous. He flew up and looked around not seeing his son anywhere.

'_Gohan what happened? You don't recognise me, what did Cell do?' _Goku thought. He was so lost in thought he didn't sense Gohan appearing behind him. Before he realised Goku was slammed back to earth.

'Fight me back, you coward!' Gohan yelled. Goku slowly rose yet again and looked at his son above him. 'Chickening out he? I thought you wanted me angry! You know how I react when you hurt my family or friends! I'll never stop until you're dead!' Gohan finished and before Goku could register all he said Gohan was pummelling him with punches and kicks.

Goku blocked and dodged as best he could, but Gohan's rage made him more powerful and Goku was also holding back. He didn't want to fight his son. Another fist got through sending Goku flying fast. Gohan did not stop there and cupped his hands to the side.

'Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!' Gohan shouted and the blue beam of certain death shot after Goku.

Goku only thought of one thing to do and raised his fingers to his forehead. Inches before the beam would connect Goku disappeared using IT. The beam shot through several mountains and slowly vanished. Gohan however didn't pay attention to the beam when Goku disappeared and turned around quickly. As expected Goku appeared behind him, now in front of him since Gohan turned around. Gohan kicked Goku in the face and grabbed his leg and swung him fast to the earth shooting a few ki-blasts after him.

Goku hit the ground again. He stayed down for a moment as he thought of what to do. He was badly bruised now and his gi was torn in several places. Goku looked up and saw Gohan's anger in his eyes. He looked deeper as Gohan looked annoyed at him not getting up.

'_Could the anger be hiding what he truly feels?' _Goku thought. Suddenly Goku remembered how Gohan had to fight him when Captain Ginyu stole his body. Even though it was hard for Gohan he eventually fought his dad or more like his dad's body.

Goku had made his decision. Gohan was blinded right now and he was going to show Gohan who he was fighting. Goku stood up and flared his aura as he powered up to his max. Goku shot up in his max SS 2 and charged at Gohan.

#

Cell was still watching the fight, but went a bit further away only able to sense the fight now not see it. _'So Goku intents to fight. This should be interesting. Can he really hurt his son? What if Gohan forces him to a fight to the death? I just love dilemma's' _Cell thought as he focused on the fight again.

#

Goku aimed a fist at Gohan's head, but the boy dodged and slammed his whole body into Goku's chest. Goku used IT just in time to avoid the frontal attack from Gohan. He appeared above Gohan and shot a kameha at his son.

Gohan saw the beam coming for him and quickly fired his own kameha at it. A struggle between father and son started. Gohan seemed to have the upper hand as the beam moved closer to Goku. Goku shook his head knowing what he had to do. He pushed on and the beam went closer to Gohan.

Gohan saw flashes of his struggle with Cell during the Cell Games. Their intense kameha struggle and how he nearly lost just because he was so worried. With a sudden burst of rage Gohan pushed the beam half way back. Goku got worried as the beam was already half way near him.

'I won't give up this time. You won't get further than this!' Gohan shouted above the struggle. Goku's eyes widened as the beam got even closer to him.

'_Damn it!' _Goku thought. He knew he could avoid the beam with IT, but that wouldn't help him to get Gohan to calm down. _'There has to be something I can do that will show I'm not Cell' _Goku thought panic rising inside.

The beam got closer to Goku as the panic caused him to lose some control. Goku continued to push at the beam, but Gohan was completely overpowering him. Goku made up his mind and rose two fingers to his forehead. Gohan noticed and in an instant he overpowered Goku's beam. Goku was a bit distracted and lost control over the beam and Gohan's came straight for him at lightning fast speed. Before Goku could concentrate the beam hit him full force. His clothes got shredded as the beam engulfed him and he felt his skin burn from the heat. Goku's power dropped rapidly and while still in the beam Goku used IT and escaped.

#

Dende got nervous. Goku had been back once, but Gohan had not. He knew it was a bad idea, but nevertheless Dende left the blue room. He stepped out on the Look Out and sensed where both warriors were.

Dende's face turned into shock as he sensed the battle between Gohan and Goku. 'What!? Why are they fighting? Wait..Gohan's attacking? But why?' Dende searched deeper and felt Gohan's rage. Dende got confused at why Gohan would be outraged at Goku.

Dende decided to ask someone else who he knew would be following everything that happened on earth. He couldn't intervene, but he could follow the events happening and give some advise.

Dende focused on the otherworld and soon after he heard King Kai.

#

'God damn it!' Gohan screamed infuriated as he noticed "Cell" disappear from the beam. He turned around and saw him down on the ground panting heavily.

Goku was hardly breathing. His skin was shredded at several places as were his clothes. Blood oozed from his arms and face. Goku could barely stand at the moment. He looked up at Gohan who looked furious. Goku didn't try to get up he just stayed down hoping for a miracle.

Gohan was about to charge at him again when a voice entered his mind. _'Gohan? It's Dende. You have to listen to me' _Dende spoke in Gohan's mind.

'Dende? What are you doing outside? Forget that, I'm busy right now' Gohan said out loud, but Dende could hear it nevertheless.

'_Yes Gohan I know all about the fight.__ You really need to hear me. You're not fighting Cell, but Goku' _Dende said. Gohan couldn't help, but laugh.

Goku still on the ground noticed Gohan laughing as if someone had said something ridiculous.

'Fighting dad, yeah right. I'd never hurt dad. And now I'm going to kill Cell for everything he did!' Gohan said loudly. He began charging a Masenko.

Goku saw Gohan charging something and felt all hope leave him. _'Great, now what?' _Goku thought.

'_NO Gohan listen! Cell is tricking you!' _Dende said anxious, afraid Gohan would kill Goku.

'Yeah right, like I'd fall for any of his tricks again. I'll end it now!' Gohan shouted angrily.

'_No remember when Cell used IT! He reappeared behind Goku! That's when you started fighting Goku since you were blinded by your own rage. Cell enraged you and tricked you into fighting Goku!' _Dende screamed into Gohan's mind.

'_No that can't be right. I wouldn't…..but he started acting strange since then. Not attacking me back, not saying anything to anger me. Could it be?' _Gohan thought as he slowly let his Masenko go.

_Yes Gohan that's right. Sorry to intrude, but you're thinking the right thing. Cell tricked you. Goku didn't want to fight you back' _Dende said.

'How do you know all this? You shouldn't be able to sense this all? Are you really Dende?' Gohan said out loud again.

'_Yes I am Dende. I just sensed the fight,__ but King Kai has been following the whole fight. I asked him what was going on' _Dende explained. He could feel Gohan's doubt, but nevertheless he was getting a bit calmer.

Gohan looked at the ground still seeing Cell. Upon seeing him his rage rose again as he remembered what he told him. 'Dad. You killed dad. I can't sense him!' Gohan said feeling himself sink in his rage.

_No Gohan! Goku is right there. You have to calm down and then you'll see' _Dende said. It was no use. Gohan didn't hear him anymore.

Within seconds Gohan had the Masenko back and charged it even higher. Goku looked up at his son. He thought he was calming, but as soon as he looked at him he went angry again. _'I'm in trouble now' _Goku thought hopelessly.

#

'What is going on!?' Cell said angrily as he sensed Gohan calming. _'This can't be happening. He was so enraged. Why is he calming down?' _Cell thought.

He moved his senses further. There was barely anyone alive on earth. Then Cell sensed it. A small energy signature somewhere far away and high away. _'Well it seems I missed something out there' _Cell thought as he realised the signature was on that floating tower thing he found a while back.

Cell smiled already thinking of how he was going to kill that one. He rose two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

#

Gohan charged the Masenko extremely high. Never had he used that attack so high before. Usually he used the kameha. Gohan was ready and looked furious at "Cell".

'It's over! Any last words creep!' Gohan shouted. Goku couldn't think of what to say. Getting killed by your own son was horrible, but what really hurt Goku was the thought of what Gohan would do when he found out he killed his dad instead of a monster.

'Gohan, I'm sorry' Goku said. Gohan shot the Masenko at him. As the beam got closer a thought hit Goku. _One last attempt' _Goku thought as the beam got closer and closer.

Gohan let all his rage in the beam and his satisfaction knowing Cell would be gone. 'Gohan!' Goku screamed. Gohan looked a bit startled as he continued his shot. 'I GIVE UP!' Goku shouted as hard as he could.

Gohan nearly choked as he heard that coming from Cell. In a split second he saw how Goku gave up during the cell Games followed by Dende's words about fighting dad. Gohan screamed in despair, confusion and fear. Without thinking he moved his beam at the last second bending it to a mountain.

The entire thing blew up and no rubble was left over as it all incinerated. Gohan heavily panted, not from the fight but the emotions that dazzled in his mind. Goku sighed in relieve as he realised he was still alive. He forced himself to sit up. Gohan slowly went down and landed on his feet trembling. Goku noticed and tried to get up. To his amazement he managed to get up on his feet.

'Gohan?' Goku softly spoke. Gohan's head jolted up as he stared at him.

Gohan looked closely and slowly the image of Cell began to vanish. To his shock it was replaced with Goku. As if some lost memories came back to him Gohan saw how he had fought his dad thinking it was Cell.

'Dad?' Gohan said with a voice filled of guilt. Goku noticed the tone in his voice and ran to his son. He hugged him and Gohan hugged him back. 'I'm so sorry. I thought he killed you, I couldn't sense you' Gohan said feeling more guilty by the second.

'It's okay, I'm fine. I was with Dende so you didn't sense me. It's okay son' Goku said. They broke the hug and just looked at each other.

Gohan then walked away confusing Goku. He seemed to be looking for something. Gohan bent down and came back to Goku showing him the five-star dragonball. 'You found it' Goku said amazed. Gohan placed it in his pocket.

Suddenly both of their eyes widened in horror as they sensed something near Dende. 'Cell!' Both said. A second later Goku transported them to Dende.

#

Goku and Gohan arrived instantly on the Look Out at the far edge of it. They saw Dende plenty of meters away from them and a huge kameha beam going straight for him.

'DENDE!' Gohan screamed as he instantly powered up to his SS 2 max and sped to Dende. Goku was too slow to react and saw his son flying to Dende.

Gohan saw the beam getting there sooner than him and in his panic of losing his friend he pushed his power further seeking a power deep inside in his dispaar. Gohan sped much faster as he felt his power rise in his panic and got hit full force as he stopped in front of Dende.

'GOHAN!!' Goku screamed. A huge explosion appeared covering nearly the entire Look Out in dust.

Cell felt annoyed to have missed that certain target, but having hit Gohan with that was well worth it. He smirked as he waited for the smoke to reveal a dead Gohan.

Goku fell on his knees praying inside that Gohan was alive. Dende had laid down on the ground to block himself from the explosion as much as possible. Bit by bit the smoke left the Look Out being picked up by the wind. Gohan was still not visible, but one thing was.

Around the place where Gohan had been was blood covering the ground. Dende looked in horror at it, while Goku felt he would choke. Cell smiled pleased at the sight of the blood.

'Let's see him getting out of that alive' Cell said to himself.

The wind blew more smoke away revealing more blood and a certain someone's foot.

**  
Well here it ends. Mean of me, he? I really want some reviews people. Come one! I will begging if I have too. How much does it take to review. Please review for some peace of mind for me.**

**Oh and please ****Vote**** on my ****POLL**** on my ****profile****.**

**Well 'Till next chapter!**


	7. Now or Never!

**Here is chapter seven. Hope you'll like it. Vote on my poll please and review please!**

**Never Left Hell!**

_Chapter seven: Now or Never!_

Cell grinned sadistically waiting for the smoke to clear. Goku was looking in shock at his son's foot that slowly crept out from underneath the smoke. Blood was everywhere and Dende didn't dare to look anymore. He was still on the ground where he took cover from the blast as Gohan had jumped in front of him.

A stronger wind blew pushing all the smoke away. It revealed Gohan laying on the ground covered in blood and scrapes and bruises. His breathing was heavy and seemed to be painful. Goku couldn't find his voice and watched as his son was fighting to keep his breathing.

Cell smirked as he saw the state of Gohan. He couldn't move at all and was about to stop breathing. _'This is the end! He may have lived through the attack, but now he's defenceless' _Cell thought as he charged yet another kameha. 'Goodbye!' Cell said out loud.

Goku cocked his heard up as he heard Cell speaking. He saw the kameha Cell was charging. Goku turned to face Cell, but was interrupted by soft moan.

Gohan slightly twitched and slowly began to push himself up with his arms. He nearly fell back a few times, but did not give up. As he moved to get up more blood oozed from his wounds spilling to the floor.

Cell looked less pleased and more annoyed. 'Why you!' Cell said feeling his anger rising. _'How can he still get up!? This is absurd! Damn that kid!' _Cell thought. He didn't wait for Gohan to get up and fired his half charged kameha.

Goku noticed the kameha charge at Gohan. Even though it wasn't fully charged Goku was sure Gohan wouldn't be able to take it in his current state. He charged forward trying to intercept the beam.

Gohan was on his knees and felt the kameha coming straight for him. _'Damn it! Even if I could dodge it, I can't let it hit Dende' _Gohan said as he knew Dende was still behind him.

The beam came closer signing Gohan's death. Goku was nearly there, but just as he came close a strong ki-blast came his way causing him to dodge and get further away from Gohan.

'Shit!' Goku shouted as he dodged the blast. He realised why Cell did it and saw the beam inches away from Gohan. 'NO GOHAN!' Goku screamed.

The beam hit and another explosion erupted this time less explosive. Goku felt tears run down his face as he realised his son was gone. Cell however screamed in victory finally having his revenge.

'YES! You damn kid! I am the strongest in the Universe! No one can stop me!' Cell screamed as he realised he finally did it.

The smoke yet again blew away. Goku forced himself to look up at where probably Gohan's body would be. As he lifted his head all he saw was the blood from before. There was no fresh blood and no body either. Goku was stunned and even more worried as he looked around for his son.

Cell now noticed as well Gohan was gone. _'What!? Where did he go? He couldn't have dodged that! How did he do that!?' _Cell thought getting very angry.

All of a sudden a foot landed in Cell's face sending the android flying off the Look Out. Goku nearly choked as he saw Gohan in the same state he was before standing where Cell was just seconds before. Dende quickly ran behind the building on the Look Out.

Gohan was breathing heavily and stood a bit crouched. He was still bleeding, but less than before. His breathing was still heavy, but more controlled. He looked at his dad and smiled a reassuring smile.

Goku couldn't bring out any sound as he saw Gohan walking towards him. Cell seemed to be thinking things over since he did not fly back up immediately.

'Gohan?' Goku asked not believing it. Gohan nodded as he looked around sensing where Cell was.

'I'm fine dad. Dende pushed me out of the way and healed me for a few split seconds' Gohan quickly explained. Before Goku could wonder Cell appeared back on the Look Out.

Cell looked outraged at Gohan and Gohan could swear he was nearly busting out of his skin. 'How did you live after that?!' Cell nearly screamed from the distance he was standing.

Gohan slowly walked closer to him. 'Lets just say I have a great backup' Gohan said. Cell growled and Gohan could nearly hear his teeth break. 'Lets get this over with, you still have something of mine' Gohan spoke now getting serious.

Goku looked a bit confused not getting where Gohan was going at. Cell however knew what the boy meant. He revealed the four-star dragonball he took from Mr. PooPoo. Goku's mouth fell open now that he realised Cell had the dragonball.

'What you had a dragonball?!' Goku shouted unbelievingly. Cell smirked and Gohan looked rather embarrassed at his dad.

'_Geez you didn't figure that out already? It doesn't matter anymore anyway' _Gohan thought as he focused on Cell again.

'Hand it over or I'll get angry!' Gohan spoke getting Cell and Goku's attention. Cell laughed a bit at that comment.

'You'll get angry? What good would that do? Last time you lost it you nearly killed your own father, though that's not unfamiliar terrain for you, is it?' Cell said indicating how Gohan "killed" his father at the Cell games.

Cell expected to see the boy grow angry and probably loose it again and so did Goku. However Gohan kept his serious look and even grinned at Cell.

'Don't think that's gonna work again. I've been living with guilt for far to long and it's time I got over it. No more taunting. Just you and me!' Gohan said. Cell smirked but on the inside it was quit different.

'_Damn it. I__f that kid is serious he could be difficult. He's not just strong, he's talented. Never mind, he's hurt and I'll kill him for sure' _Cell thought. He got in a fighting position and so did Gohan.

Goku got ready as well to intervene when needed. This wasn't going like the Cell Games without jumping into the fight. He would not let Gohan down.

Gohan and Cell shared a dead serious look and charged at the exact same time powering up to their absolute max. Neither planned on dragging the fight out and the warm up was long done. Cell pushed his power up and Gohan went to his max in SS 2. Both forces collided sending small quakes across the Look Out.

#

Dende was behind the building close to the blue room. Gohan had slipped him the radar while the smoke cleared and Dende had used those few seconds to heal Gohan. He was still in a bad shape, but at least he could move now.

Dende had listened to the conversations while checking the radar. He saw the last dragonball was nearby. He just needed Cell to be distracted.

As Gohan and Cell charged each other, Dende jumped off the Look Out and slowly flew down to earth thankful he still knew how to fly.

Dende reached the ground after some minutes and landed carefully. The dragonball was right underneath the Look Out. Dende walked around for another minute when he stumbled on the dragonball. He picked it up and looked at it.

The one-star dragonball was found and now they only needed the four-star dragonbal which was in Cell's custody.

Dende trusted Gohan could do it and flew back up to the Look Out.

#

Goku watched as Gohan and Cell continued to collide. They seemed to be even which was strange since Cell was so much stronger those other times. Perhaps it was because Gohan was healed a few times and grew stronger. Goku didn't give it much thought. He was just glad Gohan could keep up with Cell considering the state he was still in.

Goku's senses went away from the battle as he sensed Dende descending to earth. This confused him a bit until he realised something. Gohan was trying to get the dragonball that Cell had stolen, but even if they had that one the one-star ball was still missing. Goku realised Dende was probably going after it.

Goku thought of helping Dende, but noticed Gohan was getting tired quickly. It wasn't from his transformation, but it was from his wounds. He was still bleeding quit some and fighting at full power. Goku feared Gohan's body wouldn't hold.

#

Gohan and Cell rushed through the air colliding their fists and legs trying to get past the others defences. Gohan felt like he was fighting the Cell Games all over when he went SS 2 for the first time. Only this time his body was severely damaged and he felt how it was ready to give in.

Cell didn't like that he was even with the boy. He put all his anger in his fighting, but now that the boy was serious and in control of his emotions he fought much better and more precise. Gohan seemed to noticed when there was an opening and used them just as Cell did. The problem was Gohan was so focused now that he barely showed any flaws in his fighting style.

The fight went on and on neither giving in and neither getting ahead of the other. Both warriors were getting frustrated though Cell was getting more frustrated than Gohan.

'_Alright it's going okay. Just have to keep this up for a bit longer. I might be tired and hurt, but I'm more focused than Cell. It won't be long until he makes a mistake' _Gohan thought as he focused more and more on Cell's fighting trying to see an opening.

'_Damn boy! He's too focused and not showing any flaws. How am I going to hit him? No matter what it takes I'll destroy him and his precious earth! No one rules over me!' _Cell thought feeling angrier by the second.

Gohan suddenly noticed Cell was distracted and found an opening. He didn't waist any time and swung his leg at him sending Cell flying down to the Look Out creating a small crater. Before Cell could get up Gohan shot several ki-blasts at him and quickly followed the ki-blasts.

Cell saw the ki-blasts coming for him and tried to block them. However when they were gone Cell realised they didn't do much damage. Before he could look up Gohan's fists slammed into his face sending him back once more. Gohan followed with a flurry of kicks and punched never giving a slight opening.

#

Dende hopped out of the blue room and placed the dragonballs on the ground. He looked at the six dragonballs and felt slight hope in him. He quickly peaked around the corner of the building and saw Gohan pummelling Cell with kicks and punches.

#

Goku was surprised to see Gohan fighting so well in his state. He felt proud and secure as if everything would be alright. It felt a bit weird. Normally it would be Gohan who felt secure because his dad was there. Now Goku felt secure because his son was doing so great.

#

Gohan kept pummelling Cell until they reached the end of the Look Out. Just as Gohan aimed a kick at Cell that would shove him off the Look Out Cell countered. He grabbed Gohan's foot and swung him around sending Gohan off the Look Out.

Gohan was surprised, but quickly recovered and flew right back at Cell. Inches before Cell, Gohan noticed the purple on Cell's finger. He flung himself aside missing the beam by inches.

Cell growled. Not even that surprise got to the boy. He was too focused to be tricked so easily. He might have been able to swung the boy away, but that merely stopped the assault the boy was giving him. Cell wanted him to pay and get hurt.

Cell was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Gohan groan. He turned around and saw Gohan on the ground. Cell was stunned for a minute as he watched the boy.

'_Shit! That move cost me my balance. I guess I'm more hurt than I thought' _Gohan thought. A lot of time he didn't have as he saw Cell snapping out of his surprise state and charging at him.

Gohan rolled aside missing the ki-blasts Cell fired at him. He pushed himself up as he rolled on his stomach and pushed back hard.

Cell was too much pushing forward causing him to fly pass Gohan. He turned around only to be met with a ki-punch from Gohan. Cell flew back and slammed into the pillar of the Look Out building.

He growled and slowly rose as he saw Gohan catching his breath not assaulting him while he had the chance. _'Ah he seems to be breaking down. I can still win this, but that I knew I would' _Cell thought as he smiled already planning his victory.

Cell then sensed something from behind somewhere. The little green guy he tried to kill. A thought crossed Cell's mind and he charged forward at Gohan smiling sadistically.

Gohan felt like he had asthma as he could barely get any air in his lungs. He was glad that Cell took a moment to get back up. After a minute Gohan sensed Cell charging back at him. He tried to stand up, but started coughing up blood and fell on his knees.

Cell noticed Gohan falling on his knees and charged even faster. Inches away from Gohan he moved his fist back and got ready to slam it in the boy. He moved his arm forward, but it did not move. Cell was abruptly flung aside by Goku who had grabbed his fist when he had it pulled back.

Cell flew aside rather dazed by all this. Goku quickly ran to his son who was coughing badly on the ground.

'Gohan?' Goku asked worried. Gohan only managed to glance up at Goku before coughing heavily again. Goku feared Gohan had internal bleedings. (yes Goku knew about those, he's much smarter now)

Cell was angered by the interruption. He fired a ki-blast at Goku and Gohan which Goku easily caught and sent back as he powered up to SS 2. He was more in control over this form now and would be trouble for Cell.

Cell growled under his breath as he remembered the thought he had a short while ago. He smiled evilly at Goku and disappeared from sight. Goku immediately realised what Cell was planning since it was that plan that brought them to the Look Out.

'Dende!' Goku said out loud as he too vanished. Gohan coughed more blood, but pushed himself up. He stood unstable and nearly fell down again. However the fear of losing Dende and his dad gave him slight strength.

Gohan sped up as fast as possible and flew to where Dende was.

#

Dende looked in horror as Cell appeared a few meters away from him. Cell fired an enormous ki-blast to finish Dende off as soon as he reappeared in front of him. Cell smiled sadistically as the ki-blast flew at Dende.

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of Dende completely unprotected and he didn't even have time to block or raise his energy to shield himself from it.

The blast hit full force and Goku felt it rip his skin away and continue through his whole body. In only seconds Goku felt his life force drop to zero and everything around him went black. The last thing Goku saw before he blacked out was Gohan flying at full speed towards them.

#

Gohan saw the blast hit his dad. 'NO DAD!' Gohan screamed as he realised he was too late. Cell smirked as Goku's body dropped to the ground.

Gohan dropped next to his dad and started shaking his body. Dende was crying freely. 'Dad! Dad wake up! God Damn It! WAKE UP!' Gohan screamed filed with grieve and pain.

Cell laughed softly having killed Goku again. He loved to see the pain on Gohan's face.

Dende crawled closer trying to heal Goku though he knew he was already gone. Gohan gave him some room to heal his dad, but as Dende tried he noticed it was too late. He lost him, again.

Dende knew he couldn't heal Goku and gradually moved his hands to Gohan now that he had the chance. Gohan didn't even notice as he looked at his dad's body. All he saw was the body and flashes from when he teleported away with Cell two years ago.

Cell began feeling bored and noticed six other orange balls gathered behind Dende. Just as he stepped forward Gohan screamed in pure agony.

'DADDY!' Gohan screamed reliving the Cell Games again. Cell smirked as he stepped forward again.

This time no sound stopped him, but something else did. Gohan had stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. Gohan's eyes were completely different from two years ago. They were empty and filled with hatred and they looked cold. Even Cell felt chills on his back as he watched those eyes.

Gohan felt like he would burst out of his skin. He clenched his fists so hard blood poured out. He felt his power rise above anything he ever felt. He reached SS 2 in less than a second at his max, but he went even higher. The entire Look Out began to shake and even small cracks appeared in it. Gohan's hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared. His power went nuts and reached a height unknown to any.

Dende was holding on to the building on the Look out so he wouldn't be blown off. Cell looked scared all over again. Gohan's power finally stopped rising and steadied. Gohan had now become a Super Saiyan 3.

Cell was even trembling a bit as he sensed the enormous power. 'I see you still haven't learned anything Cell' Gohan said with venom in his voice. 'Never anger a saiyan or you might get hurt' Gohan continued. Cell backed away a bit clenching the four-star dragonball.

'How did you…this is impossible' Cell stumbled on his own words. Gohan looked dead serious not even grinning as most would after receiving this kind of power.

'Dende get ready for the wish. I'm gonna get that dragonball' Gohan spoke dead serious sounding a bit scary.

Dende nodded and no second later Gohan shot forwards and slammed his whole body into Cell's chest sending the Android flying a mile away.

#

Goku opened his eyes and noticed he was in Otherworld. 'What?! I died again?!" Goku said out loud as he jumped up. To his surprise he saw all his friends standing a bit away from him.

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta and his whole family, master Roshi and all who lived with him, Baba and last Chichi and Goten.

'Daddy!' Goten shouted as he ran to his dad. Goku hugged his youngest son and walked to the others.

'Back again?' Krillin joked. Goku grinned in his typical way holding Goten on his shoulder. He hugged Chichi and said hi to everyone.

Baba didn't even notice him as she looked in her crystal ball. A too familiar scream pulled their attention to the crystal ball.

'DADDY!' They all heard Gohan scream. They rushed over to Baba. They managed to all get a look at the crystal ball and saw a mentally broken Gohan.

'Oh no, my baby!' Chichi shouted. Then all of them went silent. They noticed Gohan's power skyrocketing and saw him change.

'He did it!' Goku said proudly. The others turned to look at him. 'Gohan reached the next level. I sensed it before, but it didn't get through and wasn't nearly as high as it is now' Goku said focussing on the crystal ball again.

'_Damn that brat! How did he do it?! Why is it always someone else!? When do I get to have strength!?' _Vegeta thought angrily which went unnoticed to the others.

'_Amazing, Gohan you did it. I'm proud of you' _Piccolo thought. Goku might show his pride openly, but Piccolo kept it inside.

They cheered as they saw Gohan send Cell flying.

#

Gohan was in front of Cell in less than a second slamming the android back to the Look Out. Cell crashed down hardly, but Gohan was already there pummelling him with kicks and punches.

After a few minutes Gohan fired a ki-blast at Cell. Cell nearly went through the Look Out as he slammed in it making a very deep crater.

As he slowly rose out of the crater his wounds were showed. He looked as though he had been fighting for hours at a stronger opponent when it was barely half a minute after Gohan transformed.

Cell fired a kameha at Gohan. Gohan didn't move and fired a strong ki-blast at it. Cell laughed at the attempt, but soon his laugh was gone. The ki-blast completely pushed through the kameha splitting it in two different directions. The ki-blast went through Cell's body. Gohan in the mean time steered the two split beams to the air where they did no harm.

Dende was watching with awe at Gohan. He couldn't believe it.

Gohan flew straight back at Cell not giving him time to regenerate the hole in his stomach. He punched the android in the face and kicked him against the stomach where the hole was. Cell doubled over in pain and nearly lost his flight.

As Cell clutched what was left of his stomach Gohan grabbed the dragonball and disappeared from sight. Gohan tossed the ball in Dende's arms and turned around to find Cell missing.

Dende rushed over to the other dragonballs and quickly called forth the dragon. The sky slowly darkened when Dende suddenly felt a strong force in his side. Dende flew over the edge unconscious.

Gohan saw Cell slam Dende off the Look Out. The dragon appeared in front of Cell. Cell had heard Gohan say something about a wish. Gohan felt the panic rise and shot at Cell at blinding speed.

'_I'm sorry Dende! I have to stop Cell! Please forgive me!' _Gohan thought as he felt Dende tower down to earth.

Gohan charged ki in his hands and inches away from Cell he raised them above his head. Cell was about to speak to the dragon who grew impatient.

'MASENKO HA!' Gohan shouted. The blast hit Cell full force and vaporised most of him. Gohan was just in time seeing Cell had not been able to form a single word.

Gohan didn't waist another second and nearly shouted at the dragon. 'I WISH THAT THE BLACK HOLE NEVER APPEARED AND NEVER WILL!' Gohan nearly shouted. The dragon went silent for a minute.

Cell was slowly regenerating from just a few cells. Then everything went crazy. It was as if time was being reversed.

Gohan fighting Cell, Gohan changing back from SS 3 to SS 2, Goku died to alive. It was too fast to follow. It jumped back all those days. Gohan finding nearly everyone dead, Gohan being wished alive, Gohan fighting his way in Hell to survive. All back to Gohan disappearing into the black hole, to the z-fighters wishing Goku back and it finally stopped as Gohan was flying to the Look Out to wish back Goku.

#

Gohan was on his way to the lookout. All his friends and family were probably already there. 'Damn it! I'm going to be late!' Gohan thought as he sped up.

A few minutes later Gohan arrived on the Look Out where all his friends were and his mom. One year old Goten was with grandpa.

'Hey sorry I'm late!' Gohan said as he landed.

'Nice you could make it' Krillin said joking.

'Gohan! I told you to leave in time! Why do you never listen!' Chichi shouted at her first born. Gohan flinched under his mom's shouts.

'I said I was sorry. It's not like I want to be late. It just happened' Gohan said.

'Oh I give up! Like father like son!' Chichi said. Gohan grinned at that comment. He found it a compliment. Piccolo noticed and smiled inwardly.

After some chatting up Dende called forth the dragon and they wished Goku back alive. Goku appeared on the Look Out with Instant Transmission since he was revived where he died, in the desert of the Cell Games.

'Hey!' Goku said in his typical way.

'DAD!' Gohan shouted as he jumped around his father's neck. Chichi joined him and the three of them didn't let go for a few minutes.

The rest waited patiently watching a family being reunited. After that the others welcomed Goku back. They decided on a party later that day. Goku agreed and so did Chichi. Gohan was happy with anything now that his dad was back.

They all left to get ready and Goku left with Chich and Gohan to get Goten. On earth everything was perfect again.

#

Somewhere else it was less joyful. Cell was back in Hell and unfortunately he remembered what happened unlike the others on earth. Now that the black hole would never appear he was stuck in Hell for eternity. He growled in anger, but it did nothing to change his fate.

#

Goku and Chichi sat together in front of their little house watching Gohan playing with Goten. Their family was back together and nothing was getting between them ever again, that Goku promised in silence to his wife and two sons. He smiled as he hugged his wife and watched his two sons in peace.

**  
That was chapter seven and the last chapter for this story. DO please review! Within a few days I'll start another dragonball Z story, so check it out then.**

**Don't forget I have a poll on my profile and need more voters. Everyone can vote, the info needed is on my profile. If you already voted, but liked the new option I put in about two days ago PM me so I know.**

**BTW, some people might notice Goten's age sounds wrong, but I just made him be born shortly after the Cell Games.**

**Bye and thanks for reading and I hope you'll keep on reading my stories.**


End file.
